Junior Year Senior Year
by BlackieZ
Summary: RATED M: just to be safe. *Part 2 of My Pitch Perfect stories* Follow Beca, Jesse and the gang through JR and SR year at Barden. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Pitch Perfect.
1. Junior Year

Hey Ya'll!

Thanks for picking my story!

If you haven't read my Sophomore Year story, I suggest you such or you may get confused during this story.

Again, thanks for reading and please review and make suggestions. I love to get all of your feedback, good or bad.

"Beca? Are you going to class?" Jesse asked as he shook me awake again.

"Nope. I'm already late, why go now?" I replied with my eyes closed," I'll go to the second class"

"Okay then, I'll skip too" Jesse smiled and kissed me."wanna go make breakfast?" Jessie's stomach rubble loud when he said this. I started laughing and got dressed. Jesse and I raced to the kitchen. Most of the Trebles were already eating cereal.

"Morning" Unicycle and a few others mumbled as they continued to eat

"You have cereal for breakfast...every morning?" I asked scrunching my brow and picking the cereal box up,"here boys, I'll make you some breakfast."

I opened the refrigerator and pulled out eggs, and Bacon.

By the time I got done there was a buffet.

"Damn...I should really get a girlfriend that can cook" Unicycle laughed as he shoved bacon into his mouth.

Jesse kissed me and I headed to my second class, but I was still running late.

"Good way to start a new year Beca." I mumbled to myself sarcastically as I ran to class.

I tried to open the classroom door very quietly but, it squeaked the entire way.

"Ms. Mitchell, how nice of you to join us." My Sociology teacher, Mr. Jones said. I smiled and took my seat.

After all of my classes were over I went back to the Bella house to get ready for the activities fair.

"Ohhh look what the dingo drug in..." Amy blurted as I walked into the house,"I see your still wearing your pajamas. Hmmm"

"Unhuh..." I smiled and pushed Amy," And how many times have I seen you come in the next morning wearing the clothes from the day before?"

"Beca! I had a blast with you and Jesse at Disney! We should take a vacation together every year. " Stacie came bursting through the door and dropping her bags.

"It was fun Stacie. .."

"But! Beca had more with me in LA..didn't you Beca?" Amy put her arm around my shoulder and smile a mischievous grin. I laughed and looked at Stacie," I had equal fun with the both of you."

The Bellas didn't need any new members since no one graduated last year, but we were always looking for new members. Barden separated the activity booths by group. athletics were in one section, Artist were in one group, music was in one section, a Capella was at the very end. All the Bellas set up our booth and waited for people to stop by. The Trebles were behind us; they never had a booth, they just sang and danced to get people stop. Cynthia Rose and Stacie handed out flyers. The Trebles were singing and dancing to MatchBox Twenty: 3 AM

"I'm going to pop their testosterone bubble" Amy mumbled to me

"What do you have in mind?" Cynthia Rose asked smiling, and the rest of The Bellas gathered around Amy.

No matter how friendly The Bellas may be to The Trebles, I think it will always be our goal in life to be better than them.

After hearing Amy's plan. Everyone waited for my say," Lets do it!"

Amy ran into the building and came out holding our ICCAs trophy and walked right in front of the Trebles," you like my big trophy?" Amy gloated and the Trebles rolled their eyes. Amy laughed and placed the trophy on our table," are you ready girls?"

Stacie started humming, Lilly started beat boxing, and Amy and I took the lead. We sang Taylor Swift: I knew you were Trouble. We sang the song so good that The Trebles quit in the middle of their own performance. Girls flooded our booth wanting to join The Bellas, after we sang.

"You all think your soooo sly..." Jesse said walking over to us," we will see who is laughing at ICCAs." He smiled an pointed his finger at me as he walked back to The Trebles.

I loved to beat The Trebles.


	2. Big News

**What I am about to do may not make everyone happy but, it makes me happy so... Yea. **

All the flyers were given out and we successfully pissed off The Trebles . . .Maybe this year was off to a good start after all.

"So, The Bellas are going to play dirty this year huh?" Jesse asked as he walked into the Bella house

"It isn't our fault we are better than you all." I simply replied and shrugged.

I was sitting on the couch with Stacie on one side and Amy on the other. Jesse walked in and squeezed between Stacie and myself so that he could sit next too me.

"Hey. Hey. Don't be touching my woman" Donald laughed and sat in between Jesse and Stacie.

Amy was squeezed in between myself and the arm of the couch," geeez! Get a freaking room!" Amy said as she rolled of the couch onto the floor.

"Aww Amy misses Bumper!" Cynthia Rose sang as she came into the living room.

"I'll feed you to a crocodile if you ever say that again." Amy replied very slowly and giving Cynthia Rose the death stare.

"In other news, I am glad everyone is here." Stacie smile at Donald,"I am pregnant!"

"Congrats!" Cythia Rose and I said in unison

"Your what?" Amy asked disgusted as she sat up

Stacie just nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"You are telling me... You are two are having a baby Treble maker? That's just great! ...That is all the world needs is another Treble." Amy said sarcastically

Jesse and Donald started laughing but Stacie didn't," maybe, it's a baby Bella.." She added with a slight attitude. Amy scrunched her brow then smiled.

"Hmmm. Didn't think of that. In that case, CONGRATS!" Amy congratulated Stacie and Donald.

"Sadly, this means I will not be living in The Bella house full-time anymore, I am going to move in with Donald. I'll perform for as long as I can guys." Stacie seemed sad by this part of her news but, we all comforted and assured her it was fine.

The next day all the Bellas showed up for the aca- interviews. We decided to chose one more girl just to take Stacie's spot for the year. Everyone sang," The Band Perry: If I Die Young". When auditions were finished we gathered together,

"Do we have to choose someone else?" Amy asked looking sad," I don't want to add someone else to our group.. What if she is a bitch?"

"Lets take a vote. Raise your hand if you think we should get a new member to take Stacie's spot. Or, keep your hand down if you think we should just work with who we currently have." I said looking at all the girls. Only Stacie raised her hand to get a new member.

"Awww girls!" Stacie started crying," I am so flattered, and I'm sorry I am crying... Damn hormones!"

We gave her a group hug and left auditions.

A few hours later, all the Bellas got ready to for ACA- initiation.

"Beca?" Jesse yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I ran out of my room and seen him at the bottom of the steps.

"You look..." He stuttered in between his words," super sexy."

I blushed a little and continued my down the steps," Shut up, nerd"


	3. New Beca

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Jesse sighed as we arrived at the Bella house after ACA- initiation.

I kissed him softly and pulled him into the house. He gladly grinned and followed.

"No. No. No. No boys allowed" Amy said prying mine and Jesse's hands apart.

"You should realllly go see Bumper." Jesse whispered to Amy. She looked like she wanted to squash Jesse like a bug.

I cuddled up to his side,"can you believe Stacie and Donald are having a baby?" I whispered quietly

"I know...it's pretty crazy."he twirled my hair around his finger,"I am even more surprised that it is Stacie and Donald." He started laughing," I mean don't get me wrong, but I am surprised that out all of our friends they got married and had a kid first."

He had a point. If I had to guess who would grow up and be responsible first.. I would have never said Stacie and Donald.

The following morning I woke up and Jesse was gone. I sat up in my bed to stretch and seen a note taped to my door.

Beca,

I had a meeting with Donald and a few of the guys this morning. Sorry. Just, wanted to let you know I love you and I'll see you later tonight around six. Be ready to go out.

-3-Jesse

I hate surprises. I hate when he beats around the bush. I hate dates. I got dressed and went to class then, Bella rehearsals.

"Ladies! Our goal this year is to beat The Trebles, just like every year. So, any suggestions or comments will be appreciated." I shared with the Bellas. Cynthia Rose suggested we do more beat boxing and Lilly agreed. I made a mental note to find some really good songs later.

Amy and I walked back to the Bella house and Jesse was siting on the front porch.

"6 o clock Beca." He yelled as I walked down the sidewalk

I looked at my watch it read, 6:45.

"Aww Jesse. I am sorry. We had rehearsal and got caught up. Can't we just go out now or tomorrow?" I took a seat on his lap and kissed him.

"Don't give me your puppy dog eyes"

I continued to batt my eye lashes and stick out my bottom lip as if I were pouting," Go get ready. We can still make it. " I kissed him and ran into the house to change. "Hurry."

We drove to a restaurant. "Mystery Diner"

"What the hell is a mystery diner?" I asked Jesse before we got out of the car

"Oh, you will soon see." Jesse gave a very mischievous laugh and placed his sleeve over his mouth like Dracula.

We took seat and all the waiters and waitresses were dressed up. Some like pirates, maids, scientist. The restaurant was dark but, very fancy.

"Hello! My name is Stephanie and here are your mystery identities." The blonde haired waitress handed both of us an envelope.

I opened mine and it said,"Miss Daffodil. A wealthy Pianist. "

"Ooooo, I am Mr. Long. A movie star" he smiled and looked satisfied with his identity.

Our food came out and employees of the restaurant stepped onto the stage.

"Listen up! There has been a murder...and no one gets to leave until we find the murderer." A fake police office said pointing at the audience. "If your character is no longer a suspect just remove the card from the stand on your table."

"Here is the first clue, Officer Samson." Our waitress Stephanie said handing the officer a stick of lipstick.

"Ahhhh ... So, our murderer is a woman. " Samson replied

We carried the murder mystery game on for an hour and then, the final clue evolved. The only suspects were women who had their ears pierced, wore lipstick, and currently wearing high heels. I was still a suspect, and I could tell by Jessie's face he enjoyed this.

"Our final clue to find the murderer." Samson said as he walked in between tables and looking at the suspects," the final clue is...this murderous woman loves music. We found this music book in the parking lot." I looked around and all the suspects were removing their cards from the stands, but my character loved music. Was Miss daffodil the murderer?

"I guess that leaves you! Miss Daffodil!" Officer Samson yelled from the stage,"Take her away!" Samson ordered some other waiters.

I laughed and stood up to go with them.

"Wait!" Jesse yelled to Samson," I can not let you take her."

"She is a wild , and crazy woman." Samson replied to Jesse a he walked up to me.

"Yes, she is" He laughed and agreed with the Waiter, " But, I can't let you take her..because.." Jesse took a deep breath and got down on one knee,"she is my fiancé."

I could feel my breath leave my body and my eyes widen. My entire world froze.

"Beca Mitchell, will you marry me?" Jesse asked with tears in his eyes and a huge grin on his face.

I nodded yes and he jumped up and kissed me as if we were the only people in the room. I love when he kissed me like this.

"Jesse.." I whispered as I looked at the ring he placed on my left hand. A princess cut diamond with two small rubies on each side. It was magnificent.

"I know. I know. Weird place to do it but, you have to admit ... It was fun" he whispered back to me," I wanted somewhere fun... You would never forget."

"Trust me. I'll never forget this night." I winked at him as we left the restaurant.

Everyone in the murder mystery restaurant congratulated us and reviled that Jesse had planned for me to be the murderer.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked Jesse as we got into the car.

"Shoot. Babe."

"Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Positive" he laughed

"Seriously, Jesse. Are you sure? I don't want to be my parents. I ...just...don't want to have a kid with you and you leave us." I tried not to think about my childhood too much. I did forgive my father in the long run, but it was hard growing up with out him; an I didn't want to put my kid through that.

"Beca. I love you. I will always love you and I would NEVER EVER leave you." He kissed my cheek," and, plus, no one else could deal with me so, I guess I am yours forever."

I laughed an kissed him," you're a weirdo."

"But, I am your weirdo"

We arrived back to campus," Can I ask another question?"

Jesse looked at me like I was growing a arm out of my forehead," If you have too "

"Why now? Why not ask me a year ago?" I asked just curious

"Well, I see how happy Donald is with Stacie and I want that. . . I see how excited they are to have this baby and especially how excited Donald is. He made me realize I need to grab ahold of you and never let you go. He also, made me realize no matter how old we are and no matter what problems we have...you will always be my baby." Jesse kissed me softly and started laughing because his words brought me to tears.

I never knew I could love someone this much. My stomach had butterflies in it from the moment he put that ring on my finger until I went to bed. Even though, Jesse was asleep with his arm around me I couldn't help but, cry. I moved closer to his side. I started thinking about all the people in my life I've pushed away and all the people I've hurt or offended, and then, this brown-haired boy comes along and changes my entire heart. I definitely wasn't the old Beca, that's for sure.


	4. Back Story

I laid in the bed looking at Jesse as he slept.

"You know...it's really creepy when you stare at me like that. " Jesse mumbled as he peeked from between his eyelids and smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking how I wanted to tell The Bellas about..." I held my left hand up and wiggled my finger

"Just go tell them... Or I will." Jesse giggled and stretched,"if I tell them .. I'll be sure to tell them you blubbered like a baby. " he started laughing

"No thank you. I'll do it. " I got dressed and went down stairs. The Bellas were outside playing volleyball.

"It's alive!" Amy yelled and through the volleyball at me. I bunted it back to her, but the ball went backwards instead of forwards. The next thing I knew... My bedroom window shattered to a million pieces.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jesse yelled out the window

"Beca did it!" Amy pointed my direction

I smiled at Jesse," Sorry. Accident. Apparently I can not play volleyball."

He shook his head," I'm going to agree" he turned away from the window

"Jesse! Jesse! Jesse!" I yelled repeatedly until he came back to the window

"What!" He looked a little mad as he pulled a shirt on.

"Can you fix my window later?" I yelled very nicely.

All the Bellas laughed and Jesse turned away and didn't answer. I turned to the girls and shrugged.

"Woooooo! What is that?" Cynthia Rose gasped and grabbed my hand.

" I was going to tell you all but, I got distracted... By broken windows"

They all squealed and congratulated me.

"When is the date?" Stacie asked over breakfast

"We haven't discussed that yet. "

"I've been to a vampire wedding once" Lilly whispered.

"A vampire wedding?" Amy laughed," damn! I want one!"

Jesse walked into the kitchen and gave me a small kiss.

"I guess you told everyone?" Jesse smile at the girls

"Yup"

"Actually I already knew. Donald told me you were going to ask." Stacie said as a matter of fact.

I thought it was cute that Jesse talked to his friends about me and the engagement. I smiled at him but he broke our gaze and smiled.

"I guess I'm going to go fix this window...because SOMEONE likes to break things." Jesse laughed as his kissed me and walked out the front door.

As soon as Bella rehearsal was over I rushed home and skyped my mom.

"Hey mom" I smile as she appeared on my laptop screen

"Hey Beca! How's school and your singing thing?"

My mom isn't very musical and she didn't express much interest in my extracurricular activities, so this surprised me.

"School is boring. The Bellas are great, I think we will win again this year."

"Now, tell me about your boyfriend."

I blushed a little as she smiled at me," he proposed. " I held my hand up so she could see my ring.

She looked at the ring and back at me, not saying a word.

"Beca...aren't you a little young? I mean, I am happy. But, I don't want you rushing into this."

I felt a wave a fury flush over my body," like your one to be going out marriage and relationship advice?! No thank you. "

I waited for her to say something else but, she never did.

"You know, this was a mistake even telling you. I thought I would be nice and involve you in my life like you always ask , and when I do... You act like this. I'm done. Bye."

I reached up to turn the camera off but decided to add to my rant," I want you to know. Dad gave Jesse and I his blessing."

I exited Skype. I knew that last comment would get her upset, that is probably why I did it.

Later that night Jesse came over so we could Skype his parents and tell them. Of course, they were ecstatic.

"You okay Beca?" Jesse asked a he put the laptop on the table

"Nope."

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked worried and holding my hand

"I told my mom earlier, and she was a complete bitch about it"

"Why?" Jesse asked as he took a seat next to me

I never share much about my mom to Jesse or anyone really.

"Tell me about her, Bec" Jesse begged

"Fine. But, only once. I'm never repeating this ever again." I warned and he nodded in agreement

"My parents got divorce when I was ten. Dad had Sheila and I hated Sheila . She always trie to boss me around and she wasn't my mom. Mom was normal back then. But, once I was 13 the judge let me choose who I wanted to live with, and I choose dad. That was a mistake. Dad worked constantly and Sheila would be with me all the time. So, 14 years old I moved back in with mom, that was a mistake too. Mom would bring boyfriends over all the time. Different one every weekend. She never had time for me and a 14 year old shouldn't have to be quiet because her mom has a hangover. Year after year I grow further apart from mom. I try to make peace and be nice to her but, it never works. Dad... It took me a long time to forgive him but, we at least got along and cared about each other."

"That is so sad Beca. I'm so sorry"

"It's okay Jesse, I have you and your family." I kissed him softly and stare into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you Beca"

"I love you too"


	5. Holiday Time

Holiday Transitional

*Warning*

This is a reference to a deleted scene from the movie. Forgive me if you haven't seen the deleted scenes. I suggest you do such because they are super funny.

This chapter is just fluff and very short. Next chapter will be bigger I promise.

I put my elf hat on , and Amy walked out of the restroom fully dressed as Santa Clause.

"HO " Amy pointed at Lilly," HO" she pointed at Stacie," HO" she pointed at me.

"Ha ha! Get it! HO. HO. HO." Amy started laughing

"Your soooo hilarious." I said sarcastically as I grabbed the Christmas card.

Every year The Bellas do what is called holiday transitional. Two or three of us will go to one lucky persons dorm and sing a holiday song and give out a gift card to the school's store.

Amy and I headed to Baker hall, dorm 55. The door opened slowly.

"Hello! We are part of the Barden Bellas and we wanted to wish you a happy holiday!" I smiled and read off a card. When I looked up a familiar oriental face looked at me with no emotion. Kimmie Jin.

I let Amy finish singing Deck The Halls.

"Here ya go Kimmie Jin." I handed her the gift card. She took it and shot me a disgusted look.

"So, uhh. Hope you have a happy holiday." I gave an awkward smile.

"...you to" Kimmie Jin mumbled and shut the door

"ACA- awkward" Amy laughed as we left the Baker hall dorms.

We finally arrived back at the Bella house and said good-bye to everyone

"Are you going to LA to see Bumper over christmas break?"I asked Amy. We were the only two left in the house

"Eww no! I don't want to see his stupid fat face."

I laughed at her response," You love him. That I why you're so mean to him. "

"Love him?! Do make me gag." Amy waved bye to me and Jesse walked in the front door.

"You ready?" He asked picking my luggage up.

"Lets go" I locked the door and got in the car.

I usually sleep on the way to Jessie's parents house but, I was too excited. I was really excited to be invited to Jesse's Parents house for Christmas.


	6. Jesse's Family

"Beca!" Jessie's sister Abby yelled as I walked into the house.

I smiled gave her a hug. Jesse's family greeted us with open arms.

"Let me see that beautiful ring" Jesse's mom, Suzanne smiled and pointed at my engagement ring.

"Yup. Now Beca is stuck with me forever..." Jesse said kissing his mom on the cheek

"I'm glad he finally asked you. He has been talking about marrying you for a year now." She laughed and I shot Jesse a surprise look.

I caught up with Suzanne and Randy, Jesse's parents, and then I found miss Abby.

"Knock. Knock. Can I come in?" I asked Abby through her bedroom door

"Sure." She yelled back

I opened the door and her room was a mess clothes everywhere. The Barbie posters that once plastered the walls have been replace with One Direction and Justin Bieber. The cute Shiny shoes she once wore were now High heeled boots. She wasn't as talkative as she was the last time I visited. I move the shoes and clothes off her bed and sat down.

"So, what's new?" I asked and she looked at me with a serious face

"All kinds of shit."

Her language shocked me. If Jesse were in here he would jump her case for it. Yes, Jesse cussed but, he would never speak to an elder with that kid of language.

I tried to shake off the shock," oh, like what?"

"Damn your nosey"

"Excuse me?" Remain calm Beca she is 13. Then it hit me. She is 13 years old, she has hit the change.

"Listen, Abby. I don't mean to be nosey. I just wanted to chat with you. I can go if you want. " I said quietly

"No. Don't leave. I'm sorry I am being mean. What did you want to talk about?" She said looking as if she were going to cry

"I guess.. Your wish is coming true, and I'll be your sister soon" I said smiling and holding my hand out.

Abby congratulate me and then we had an awkward silence.

"I have a boyfriend." She whispers and smiled at me

"Ooooo. Do your parents know?" I whispered back. She was very giddy about the topic.

"Yea. But! Don't tell Jesse or Logan they will pick on me." She begged

"Nah, Jesse won't pick on you."

"He will. ... And, Bryson is coming to Christmas Eve dinner tomorrow. Everyone will get to meet him."

"I can't wait!"

We laughed and chit chatted like old times, then I left the room to find Jesse.

"Hey, Sue have you seen Jesse?"

"He is out back playing basketball with Randy." She continued to cut potatoes," did you get some time with Abby?"

"Yup. She has changed..a lot." I smiled and started peeling potatoes with Sue.

"Yes. Yes she has. Let me just tell you... Boys are so much easier to raise than girls." She started laughing," did you find out about Bryson?"

"She swore me to secrecy. "

"I suggest, you tell Jesse tonight. I know Abby doesn't want him to know but, if Bryson shows up to dinner tomorrow and Jesse starts making jokes ... I don't want Abby to start crying. " Sue expressed

"I'll be sure to make that very clear." I winked at her as the boys walked into the house.


	7. Private Moments

****lemon warning****

**So, you asked for a lemon and here it is. Forgive me if it is weak but, you were warned previously.**

**On the other hand, if you really like it shoot me a PM or Review and I'll add some more.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

After dinner Jesse and I went upstairs to his room. I learnt from experience to always lock the door.

He told me about playing basketball with his dad and how it made him feel like a little kid again. It was extremely cute to watch him be giddy.

"I talked with Abby for a bit." I said as I eat a handful of popcorn and began watching Grease.

"Oh, I bet that was fun" he said sarcastically

"She has a boyfriend. " I said quietly and placing my finger over my lips to hush him

"O man! I'm going to get her, good tomorrow." He smiled

"No you're not. She told me not to tell you because you would pick on her, but Sue told me make sure you knew before he shows up to dinner tomorrow. "

"He is coming to diner tomorrow? Logan is going to love this"

I begged Jesse to let it go but, he assured me it was his big brother duty to pick on his sister's boyfriends.

"I'll tell your mom." I warned

He dropped his mouth wide open and started laughing," No you won't."

I got up and walked to the door," I will. ..Promise me you won't make Abby cry tomorrow"

"Bec. I won't make her cry, I just want to mess with her. If it will make you happy I'll crack jokes before the boy gets here."

"Fine. I'll take it."

The following day Sue, Abby, and I made Christmas cookies, and cooked most the day. Jesse kept his promise and tormented Abby before Bryson got there. Abby was a little pissed at me for telling but, she got over it really quick; After Bryson gave her a necklace.

Later that night

"Thanks for being nice today. ... I know it was hard for you." I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder

He laughed,"you.. Know I was only nice because you asked me to be"

It was true. Jesse was a sweetheart at school and to me but, when it came to his siblings...he always wanted to be the master prankster.

"Do I...get some type of reward for being nice today?" He sat up and asked quietly as he kissed my neck slowly.

I could feel a shiver go down my spine and my body ached for him. I crushed my lips onto his and He pulled my shirt off and began caressing my breasts, but never stopped kissing me. I could feel my panties getting wet from his touches. He broke our kiss and ran to the door," Already learnt that lesson" he laughed as he locked the door.

I didn't care about the door, I just wanted him to keep kissing me. Damn, Jesse knew how to kiss and make me feel good.

Jesse hurriedly took his shirt off and ran back to bed. "Now where were we?"

I giggled at his comment and kissed him hard just as before. He lifted the blanket up for me, and I slide beside him. Something in his eyes made melt. His hands automatically started pulling my bra off and unbuttoning my pants.

"Knock. Knock. Knock."

He pulled away from our kiss but, held his hands on my boobs," you have got to be fucking kidding me."

He mumbled to me. This made me smile a little.

" what?" He yelled to the door.

He began talking to someone through the door.

I didn't pay attention or listen to who he was talking to. I kissed his neck, chest, and began pulling his jeans off. He was mid sentence with someone when I took his penis into my mouth.

"Dude you are going to have to talk to me later... I... I'm.. busy" Jesse yelled to the door as I continued to take him in and out of my mouth slowly.

He pulled my hair... He knew I loved sex a little rough. I quit teasing him. He kissed me hard and ripped off the rest of my clothes.

He held himself above me on the bed,"I love you" he smiled at me with his big blue eyes and I could feel every inch of my body throb," I love you too Jesse." Enough talking. I planted my lips on his and pulled him closer to me.

"We have to be quiet Beca. I don't to hear my parents complain. Okay?" He whispered as he pushed the hair from my face

"Are you trying to say I'm loud?" I scoffed as a joke and continued running my hands up and down his body.

"Yes. ..Yes I am. But, I like it." He grinned and kissed me again as he entered me. I moaned with every stroke and every kiss. Jesse never stopped but, started laughing softly and placed his hand over my mouth. Pleasure rippled through my body. I flipped his position to bottom.

"Damn." He muttered as I began to take control of our movements. I began to shudder from the orgasm, my moans filled the room.

"Oo fuck." He mumbled and I closed my eyes as I continued to make love with Jesse. I tried to be quiet as we came together, but he placed his palm over my mouth anyway. He laid very close beside me.

I wrapped my arm over his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Was that great sex or was it just me?" He asked smiling at me.

" it was pretty great." I smiled and gave Jesse a kiss full of passion,"it was great because we aren't supposed to have sex here. " I pointed out.

Jesse previously told me his parents gave him a big speech about not having sex in their house when they are home.

"I suggest we have sex everywhere we aren't supposed too." He laughed as he got up and pulled basketball shorts on and spread some cologne.

Damn, he was sexy. Those abs, those muscles, and his smell.

"Hey. Hey. Hey" Jesse shouted quietly at me," don't be looking at me with your bedroom eyes Ms. Mitchell." He laughed and kissed me.

"You know...we could always take a drive and ...get lost." I suggested as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"Can't. ..It is 4 am and in my house everyone wakes up at 5 to open Christmas presents. ... Can we get lost later?" He asked still holding me close to him

"Fine. That'll do." I replied.

Jesse turned and winked at me and started to leave the room.

I loved everything about him. Except the fact that his parents were standing outside the bedroom door as he opened it.


	8. ChristmasKind Of

He turned and looked at his mom and dad," oh, shit! You scared me." Jesse yelled.

His mom pushed her way into the room and closed the door.

"Watch your language. .." Sue scowled at Jesse

"Sorry, mom."

His dad was standing in the hall and Jesse excused himself and closed the door as he went to the hall.

"Beca." Sue said quietly as she folded her arms

"Sorry Sue. " I shrugged and wrapped the blanket tighter around my naked body.

"I understand you two are in love blah, blah, blah. I have a teenage daughter down the hall. Now, I have to explained..." She hesitated," all this to her."

"I'm sorry Sue. I didn't even think about that." I replied

It was true. I never even thought about Abby. I'm sure Jesse didn't either.

"Well, what's done is done. Lets go open some presents and when presents are over. If Abby has questions... You can come join me as I answer all of my daughters questions." She gave a grin that seemed all too familiar to me. ..Jesse's grin.

"Deal." I smiled

Sue stood up and motioned for me to exit the room with her.

"Uhh... Sue. ... I kind of ... Don't have any clothes on." I felt my face flush red as I mumbled this sentence

She started laughing and left the room. A few moments after I got dressed Jesse came back into the room.

"So, that was fun. I haven't been chewed out like since I was a kid." Jesse said giving me the same smile Sue had given me.

"What did he say?" I asked curiously

"He said Abby tried to come in to wake us up for presents and heard us. We weren't being loud... I asked" he laughed

"Yea, that is about what Sue told me"

We hurried downstairs to open presents with everyone. It was a huge Christmas, with all the presents. At my mom's I only got money and she didn't even put a tree up. My dad's we had presents but, not this many. It took almost two hours to open all the presents. Abby was the only one being strange around Jesse and myself. I was very glad Sue didn't ask me to join in on her cha with Abby.

After dinner Jesse asked me to follow him into the living room.

"What do you want?" I asked sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Your Christmas present is at the Radisson Hotel about an hour away."

"Are your parents cool with us leaving?"

"Yup, I've already packed your bags and I'm ready to go." He raised his eyebrows and gave me a serious look.

I was sort of ready to go too. We have been at his parents for ten days. I kind of felt like we overstayed our welcome. I was really ready to go somewhere else. I love his family but, I was tired of parental supervision.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are." I smiled.

We told everyone bye and an hour later we arrived at the Hotel.

We walked up to room 167.

"Close your eyes." Jesse said

"Your kidding"

"Beca. Come on. Don't bust my bubble"

I shrugged and closed my eyes.

Jesse helped me into the hotel room and removed his hands from my eyes

"Okay open them"

I opened my eyes and there was a bouquet of roses on the table with candles. The room smelled like popcorn. The breakfast club was playing on the TV. There was a card near the roses. I looked at Jesse and he nodded for me to continue.

I opened the card.

Beca,

I know I may not be rich but I'll use every penny I have to you everything you set your eyes on.

I know I may not be the most handsome but, I know you think I'm the sexiest of them all.

I hope to make you my wife one day soon, I hope to always be your handsome husband, and I hope that one day I hit the lottery so that I can buy everything in the world...twice.

But, for now I hope you settle for that poor college sweetheart you feel in love with.

Love, Jesse

P.S

I would have bought you a really good present but, again I'm a poor college kid, and that ring on your finger cost me a lot.

His note was sweet and funny... Just like he is.

"I love you Bec."

"I love you too... Nerd" I wrapped my arms around his neck


	9. News

****Big Surprise Alert****

**I got the general idea from an interview I found on YouTube with Jason Moore and Elizabeth Banks. I tried to post the link but, the site wouldn't let me. **

**Disclaimer: no copyright intended. I do not own the characters or anything of Pitch Perfect.**

After three days in the hotel, it was time to go back to Barden. A few weeks later Bellas and Trebles advanced to the ICCA finals. Stacie was having a baby boy, Dylan, and she was getting further along in her pregnancy. Her new job was helping choreograph our dance moves with our music. Stacie and Amy were helping me plan my wedding.

"Your going down at the ICCA championship today. " Jesse yelled at me as I stepped onto the Trebles bus.

"Dude. I don't know how many times I have to say it... I don't care." I replied and put my bags down next to his seat

Once everyone got on the bus I stood up in the seat," listen up ACA-bitches. I got something to say"

Jesse stood up in the seat next to me. Both the Trebles and the Bellas turned around.

"Oh, god. Please don't tell me your pregnant too." Amy yelled and placed her face in her palms

"Amy! No! Shut the hell up! This is important " I yelled back to her

"Damn...calm down." Amy mumbled to the other girls and making them giggle.

"Today Jesse and I had a meeting with the Dean." I looked around to make sure I had everyone's attention and Jesse took the speech over.

"He said that every 10 years the ICCA championships are held in Europe. And, next year is the tenth year. The trip is right at two weeks long. So, after tonight we need to start fundraising and collecting all of the money we can get. If both groups make it to championships next year...that would be awesome!" Jesse shouted over the music on the bus. Everyone was excited and asked us a million question we didn't know the answers to.

"Also, if the Bellas and the Trebles make it to ICCA championships next year we are allowed to bring two mentors with us. Bellas that will be Aubrey and Chloe, they have already agreed" I shared with the group

"Trebles that is Donald and Bumper. They have agreed already too " Jesse informed"That's all we know right now."

"Now, lets have fun tonight and whoever wins we are going to save the money. ..oh, and Lets kick some Treble Ass!" I yelled to the Bellas and they shouted back in agreement.

Jesse laughed and took a seat next to me.

"I'll remember that, Beca. When we are in Europe next year and you all are siting at Barden." Jesse teased

We arrived at ICCAs and the Trebles got 1st place with their John Meyer, B.O.B, Justin Timberlake, and Elton John songs. The Bellas got second place, but that was fine. We had won two years in a row, it was time to let someone else win. Jesse was ecstatic that the Trebles won.

Stacie had baby Dylan a month after ICCAs. Jesse and I went to the hospital to see them and Donald wouldn't let us hold the baby.

"Come on dude. Let me hold him." Jesse begged Donald

"Nope. You might drop him or something." Donald replied and Stacie laughed.

Even though we didn't get hold, or even touch the baby I was glad I went. Jesse apparently loves babies... Who would have guessed?

It was adorable to look at Donald carry that newborn around in his arms. Baby Dylan wrapped his hand around Donald's finger. It was cute.

"Earth to Beca." Jesse laughed as he snapped his fingers in front of my face

"Oh.. What?" I shook my head and got out of my day dreaming gaze

"Geez, what are you thinking about?" He asked laughing at me

"Umm... Nothing." I said quickly," are we here?"

I didn't want to tell him I was thinking about Baby Dylan.

"Yup. Ready to get this meeting going?" He asked as we walked into a huge grey building.

"Hello, pleased to see you both again" Gail Abernathy-McKadden greeted us as we walked into her office," have a seat. Now, lets talk international ICCAs." She cleared her throat and gave us both a huge packet full of papers,"the ICCAs are held in London once every Ten years...say both of your teams advance from the semi finals to championships. You will need to get the funds for plane tickets for each member of your team. Barden will pay for the room, and food. You are allowed two mentors and you will need to collect funds for them as well. Everyone is responsible for their own passports. ...how international ICCAs work." She reached into the packet of papers on her desk and began reading,"there are 20 spots available at the Internaional ICCAs ... I have taken the pleasure to book both the Bellas and the Trebles a spot, if one team doesn't advance, the spot will be given away to the next team in line...out of the 20 teams at ICCA the top three teams are given a 10,000$ prize, 5,000$ and a 2,000$ prize. ...any questions?"

"Uhh, yea. It's a two week trip.. Right?" Jesse asked

"Yes, it will take a day or so to arrive to England. Once there we allow you one week to explore and practice then, there will be another semi finals round narrowing the 20 teams to 10 teams and two days after that the championships will take place, and you will come back home to America."she smiled and batted her eyes at Jesse

Jesse and I gathered our packets and headed back to Barden. We discussed the championships the entire drive back. I handed paperwork out to the Bella as they left for summer break.

"Be sure to shake what your momma gave you and do some fundraising on your own and, in July we will get together and start group fundraising. Have a great summer flat butts!" Amy yelled to everyone.

Thanks for reading! I am going to start write a summer chapter and then, start senior year!

Please review!

Thanks!


	10. Summer After Junior Year

Summer after Junior Year

Jesse and I visited his parent for a few days and they offered to let us stay in the cabin for the summer; we gladly accepted.

"What are you looking at?" Jesse asked me as he got of the shower and walked into the bedroom

"Just looking at bridesmaid dresses. Stacie and Amy are coming up tomorrow and we are going to pick a few dresses out." I replied as I turned the page of the catalog. I seen Jesse smile out of the corner of my eyes,"don't be getting all sappy over there." I said to him

He laughed and took a seat beside me on the bed,"I am not sappy. I just think its cute when you talk about the wedding."

He was definitely sappy, but I have to admit. .. I loved planning weddings.

I didn't say this to him of course, I just shot him a glare.

"You can act like you don't enjoy it. But, I know underneath that hard exterior your all gooey on the inside." He pinched my cheek like I was a child. I smacked his hand away.

"Have you set a date yet?" He laughed. I snuggled up against his bare chest.

"I was thinking...Christmas break."

I rested my hand in his

"Why Christmas Break? You don't want to have a summer wedding?" He asked quietly as he entangled his fingers with mine.

"Nope. I want it in doors and hopefully it will snow."

I hoped it snowed so we could have awesome wedding pictures. And, with us living in North Carolina...it was most likely going to snow.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants." Jesse laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"So, December 30th. . . Does that sound fine?"

"It's a date, Bec." Jesse said and he kissed me

The next day I woke up to someone jumping on the bed.

"Wakey wakey it's time for eggs and Bakey!" Amy yelled as she jumped on the bed

"Jesus! Amy don't you wear underwear?!" I yelled as her dress flew up and down with every jump

"Oh, Beca. You know you liked what you saw." Any laughed as she got of the bed

"Hey, Beca. Do you mind if Dylan comes along?" Stacie asked from the door way," Donald had to work today and my parents are out of town."

"That's fine Stacie." I yawned as I rolled out of bed and went into the rest room to change

"If I knew babies were allowed... I would have made Bumper come along." Amy snapped her fingers

"No, Bumper isn't allowed. He cries too much." Stacie said as we walked down the staircase.

I went into the kitchen and Jesse was making bacon and eggs. I kissed gave him a real quick kiss and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"I'll see you later" I said and I bit into the bacon strip

"I may or may not be here."

"Un huh .." I laughed and left the house.

"Welcome to Dresses by Tawny. Can I help you ladies with something today?" A older sales rep. Blurted as we walked in the door.

"Uhh.. No. We are just looking" I smiled and kept walking

"Ohh! Bright pink! I look so good in bright pink" Amy yelled at me as she held the dress against her body

"This isn't your wedding Amy. Maybe Beca doesn't want bright pink." Stacie said as nicely as she could

"Fine...but, when it is my wedding I'm putting all of you in bright pink." Amy pointed her finger at Me.

"Yikes" I mumbled and kept rummaging through dresses.

After an hour of looking I finally found one. A dark teal dress. Knee length. Strapless. Perfect.

"I think I want this one." I said as I took it of the rack.

"That's beautiful!" Stacie said quietly so she didn't wake Dylan up.

"Okay, you and Amy go try it on and it you like the dress we will call Lilly, and Cynthia Rose to come try theirs on.

Amy picked the dress up and gave me a disgusted look. Stacie smiled and handed me Dylan. I took a seat on the lobby sofa and held the baby as the girls changed

Dylan is so little. He wrapped his hand around my finger and cooed. I got lost in his cuteness. He woke up from his nap and looked at me with big brown eyes and gave a small smile. I was totally unaware of my surroundings. He was adorable and so little. He was a baby Donald but, he had Stacie's smile. My mind wondered and I began thinking about a baby Jesse with my smile, but my thoughts were interrupted.

"What do you think?" Stacie asked as she and Amy came out of the dressing room

"I love it!...and...I love those converse with it." I smile and pointed at Amy's shoes

"So, it's settled. This dress with black converse!" Amy added

We left the store and headed back to the cabin. I told Stacie and Amy that I had set a date. We printed out invitations and mailed them out, it read:

You are invited to the wedding of:

Jesse Alexander Swanson

Beca Ann Mitchell

When: December 30th

Time: 2:00pm

We added directions to the cabin in the envelope. The invitations were black an white with music notes all over it.

Stacie and Amy packed their items and dresses up and left. Jesse walked in the front door the same moment they were leaving.

"You don't don't have to run off just because I got here" Jesse teased

"Oh, we will be back tomorrow." Amy laughed

All the girls got fitted for their dresses and bought converse. Jesse and the boys got their tuxes fitted and everything seemed to be falling into place.

Towards the end of July all the Bellas and Trebles got together and started fundraising for our trip.


	11. Senior Year and New Beginings

**Thanks for reading my junior year story! **

**I promise Senior Year will be more in depth.**

** Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: no copy right intended. I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters. **

Senior Year

"It's good to be home!" Cynthia Rose said as she hugged me and then Stacie

Amy and I let everyone get settled into their rooms and then, called a Bella meeting. All the girls gathered in the living room.

"Tomorrow we start fundraising. Stacie is going to start a bake sale if any one would like to join. Amy wants to do a car wash this weekend, everyone will be expected to attend. I think we should hold a karaoke night in the back yard." I shrugged at my idea but, everyone really seemed to like it.

"Here's our plan. Bake sale, car wash, karaoke, semi finals, Beca's wedding, and championships. Got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement with Amy's plan

Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Amy stayed up most the night cracking jokes and making brownies.

"Maybe I'll sell these as special brownies!...special brownies! Right here get them while they are high" Amy laughed at her own joke

Amy and Stacie were so loud I couldn't even sleep. I rolled over and looked at the iPod dock, 1:00 am.

I laid in my bed or thirty more minutes and then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I didn't look at who was calling but, mumble unamused at whoever was calling me at 1 am.

"Beca. You up ?" Jesse asked

"I answered the phone didn't I?"

"Damn,...and here I was about to offer you a nice comfy warm spot in my bed and your being mean to me."

I laughed,"I'll take you up on that spot and I promise not to be mean anymore"

"Forever?" He asked

"Ehhhh, forever is a long time. I promise not to be mean until 9 am. That's a whole 8 hours. That's a record for me. ... You should take it."

Jesse laughed at my comment,"I will accept it but, that wasn't what I meant. ... I meant will you take the spot in bed next to me forever."

"Oh,...well duh! I'm marrying you aren't I? And plus, no one else wants to sleep in the same bed with you...you snore." I replied as I pulled my hoodie on and walked down the steps. I could tell Amy was a little tipsy. She yanked the phone from my hand.

"Hello?! Hello?! Who is this?! Do you know what time it is?!" She yelled into the phone.

Jesse walked into the house a moment later," ow! That was my ear drum you just busted "

I grabbed my phone and started out the door.

Jesse and I walked hand in hand across the street to the Treble house.

"Ahh. Quiet." I said as I walked into the Treble house

"Yea .. Right" Jesse replied sarcastically.

We walked to the back yard of the house and most the boys were drinking and having a campfire and they were louder than Amy.

"Yea they can not have fires in the house anymore" Jesse added as he moved the rug in the living room to reveal a huge burn mark on the floor. He pressed his lips together very tight and nodded.." Yea"

I laid in the bed and cuddled closely to his body.

"Jesse." I whispered and he wrapped one arm around my body but, didn't open his eyes. "Do you want kids ?"

Sure, we've been dating for years, but that doesn't mean we had discussed everything.

"I think I do Beca. ..you?" He answered the question very calmly and I was grateful for this.

"I think I'd be okay with having one kid. "

Jesse pulled me closer to him.

I've never really been one to think about kids or weddings but, Jesse brought out a whole new side to me.

"You can't have just one kid." Jesse grinned but, kept his eyes closed

"And why not? I am an only child" I pointed out

"I want our child to have a similar childhood like mine"

He was right. Jesse's childhood was better than mine. He had his brother and sister to share the memories with.

"Deal." I smiled and he kissed me.

"when we are 30 we will have two kids." He smiled

"Why 30?"

"That way we can be out in LA making music and being all rich, by then, we will stable enough to have kids and give them things we never received growing up"

"I like the way you think Mr. Swanson." I kissed his lips softly


	12. Troublemaker

"Brownies for sale!" Stacie yelled to everyone as they walked past our booth at the activities fair.

"Here I'll show you how to sale brownies" Amy picked the sign up and marked out 1.00$ and wrote 5.00$and yelled," Special brownies for sale"

All the high notes rushed to our booth and bought every brownie we had.

I stood there in amazement with my mouth open.

"And that my ACA- whores is how. It. Is. Done. " Amy waved the money in front of her face like a fan

"200$!" Stacie exclaimed as she stuffed the money in her pocket

Jesse walked over to our booth.

"Pot brownies? Really?" He asked holding his hands up as he waited for an answer

"False advertisement." I corrected

"Ahh, I see. I knew you all were going to play dirty. ..." Jesse pointed at all of the Bellas

The Trebles and the Bellas skipped auditions. Neither group needed anymore members, and plus if we had more members that would only require us to raise more money.

We all went to ACA- initiation night of course. We got crazy drunk.

"I say we do something fun tonight" Jayne shouted and Amy yelled back in agreement

"Lets roll the Trebles house" Amy whispered in excitement

"No... " I kept shaking my head no and kept saying no but, all the girls started to walk out the door in black clothing and rolls of toilet paper in hand."

"Hey! Wait for me!" I whispered as I ran in the street to catch up with them.

We got to the Treble house. The lights were out and no noise.

"They must be at the party still" Amy whispered as she threw and entire roll of toilet paper across the house

That was all we needed. The Bellas toilet papered the house, and threw eggs at the house.

"The door is unlocked!" Cynthia Rose whispered to us

"Guys. Lets just stay outside," I tried to reason with them but, they didn't want to hear it. God, Jesse is going to kill me.

Everyone entered the Treble house and walked very quietly as they destroyed the place. Turned the couches upside down, unplugging all the lamps and TVs. Amy poured all the sugar and flour out onto the floor.

"I'm leaving." I said opening the door

"Hold it right there!" A police officer yelled. I turned to look at the other girls and they ran.

The officer put me in hand cuffs and started walking me to his car. Jesse ran up to the police man.

"Officer! What is going on?" He asked as he eyed the cuffs on my wrists

"Do you live here sir?" The cop asked

"Yes. I do. What is going on?"

"This girl was caught vandalizing the property and the house. Would you like to press charges?" The officer waited for Jesse's response

"No. Could you just let her go with a warning?" Jesse asked the cop

"Consider this your warning. And I am still giving you a one for littering." The office un cuffed me and handed me the ticket.

"Thank you" Jesse said as the cop got into his car

"You can thank me later...After you clean the yard. "Jesse smiled as wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. Peer pressure." I tried to explain as we walked into the Treble house

"Beca! " Jesse yelled as we walked into the house

"Oh fuck. I'm sorry Jesse. I had nothing to do with this! " I looked at the mess all over the house.

"Come on, I'll walk you home...troublemaker." Jesse grinned and walked me to the Bellas house.

He didn't knock he just opened the door.

"Ohh! Beca! I'm so glad your alive." Amy tackled me as I walked in the door.

"Uhh, ladies..." Jesse shrugged and waited for someone to speak," would someone like to come next door and help me clean up?"

No one move or spoke to him.

"Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Jayne and I will help you Jesse." I said looking at the girls.

"Yes, mother.." Amy walked out the door with her head down and with her tail between her legs

Jesse smiled at me and I couldn't help but, laugh.

"Thanks Beca"

"No, thank you! ...For real. I don't need to add to my rap sheet" I said as I held his hand.


	13. Fundraising

I AM SO SORRY FOR WHAT I AM ABOUT TO SAY...

I HAVE NODES!

HAHA JK!

FOR REAL THOUGH, I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I HAVE BEEN.

I LOVE YOU ALL AND I THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIES.

I'LL BE SURE TO UPDATE WHEN I HAVE THE TIME, AND I AM GOING TO RUSH THE STORY JUST A TAD. SO I GET IT DONE.

THANKS!

Fundraising

We helped Jesse clean the house and the yard. Amy wasn't happy about this decision but, we did it anyway.

The following day was our car wash.

"Now, remember guys. Donations. Big or little. Every bit helps" I said to the Bellas as our first car came up.

Stacie,Lilly, and Jayne wore the least amount of clothing possible. At the end of the day Stacie brought in the most money, of course.

We only needed 1000$ more. I had to come up with a plan... And soon. We had to have all funds and tickets bought by Christmas break.

The Trebles did a raffle and practically made enough money to pay for everyone's tickets.

It is already The end of November and we have competed in two small competitions and the Bellas have won both. But, even with the money we had won it wasn't enough.

"Why don't you just do a karaoke night?" Jesse asked as he walked me to class

Karaoke? I never really thought about it before but, that idea may work.

I went to my literature class and began planning for karaoke. Then, it hit me ...a stroke of genius.

As soon as class was over I ran to Bella rehearsal.

"I have a great idea! Well it was Jesse's idea, but I'm going to steal it."

"Well, spit it out already. " Amy blurted

"Karaoke. We will hold a karaoke night at the Bella house and charge 2 $ an entry. All the beer you can drink, and all the karaoke you can sing!" I explained

"Why would anyone want to come?" Jayne asked

"There's alcohol. ...they are college kids... Why would they not?" I retorted

"Okay, we will go buy a bunch of booze and have the party tonight. Everyone! Spread the news like herpes!" Amy smiled and yelled

Amy and I drove to the liquor store and by the time we got back to our house there was nowhere to park.

Jesse ran to my SUV and helped unload the booze.

"Wow. This is ...crazy!" I laughed as we pushed our way into the house.

People were in the living room singing karaoke and playing some dancing game.

By the end of the night we had enough money for our tickets.

"Great party guys!" Unicycle yelled as the other boys helped him outside

Everyone left and all the Bellas gathered around the dinning room table.

Everyone looked at me with anticipation in their eyes.

"We have enough!" I squealed as I laid the money on the table

Everyone cheered.

The next day we arrived at semi finals and smashed to competition.

Trebles got first place, but we got second, and that was all that mattered.

I stepped onto the Trebles bus and held Jesse's hand.

"We are going are going to England !" I yelled to everyone

I took a seat next to Amy and Stacie.

"This so, exciting!" Stacie smiled as she twirled her hair,"In one week Christmas break will be here and you will be getting married! And then, school, school, more boring stuff, and England!"

I hadn't given it much thought. I mean, with all the fundraising and practicing we have been doing...I haven't even considered how close the wedding was. I could feel my heart racing as I thought about it.

Am I ready for this?!

Oh, geez... Calm down Beca. I kept saying to myself. It's just a wedding and its Jesse. You love Jesse.

"Beca. You okay?" Jesse asked as he put his hand on my knee

His touch automatically pulled me from my trace," ..yea. I'm fine." I matched the small smile he gave me.


	14. Wedding Time

PER REQUEST OF MY DEAR DEDICATED READER...ACACHILDREN.

YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.

Wedding day

I sat on the edge of the bed in my bra and underwear.

"Okay girly let's do your make up and hair." Stacie and Jayne smiled at me

I sat in the chair and looked at myself in the mirror. Hair on top of my head as they curled it.

"Your getting that butterfly, sick feeling aren't you?" Stacie asked as she dressed Dylan in a small baby tux

"Yea...is that normal?" I asked scrunching my brow

"Oh yea. At least for me it was. The entire time I got ready for my wedding...shoot...I about puked!" Stacie laughed," but, the moment you look down the aisle and you see him...you get a wave of comfort over your body. And he will trap you in his gaze and you will forget the world around you." Stacie smiled and a haze washed over her eyes as she told me the story.

"And then, this happens." Stacie laughed and pointed at the throw up from Dylan on her jacket.

I couldn't help but smile at Stacie.

After hair and make up was over I stepped into my wedding gown and looked into the full body mirror.

I loved this dress and I hate dresses!

Slim fitted, vintage lace, off the shoulder sleeves...it was perfect.

Knock knock.

Amy eased the door open to make sure it wasn't Jesse.

I was beginning to miss Jesse. It has been two days since I've seen him.

"You may enter." Amy said as she opened the door.

Jesse's parents and sister walked in.

"Awwwww" Suzanne and Abby smiled and hugged me.

"Beca?" Randy asked as he offered me his arm as we.

I obliged and looked at the carpeted aisle. From the bedroom, down the stairs, out to the back yard...it just went forever.

"I want to thank you...for walking me down the aisle." I whispered to Randy as we walked down the steps and followed the white carpet Amy and Stacie laid out.

"You're welcome. And thank you. For marrying into our family. We love you." Randy smile as we waited in the house.

I was very grateful that Randy has agreed to walk me down the aisle. I missed my father on this day more than I ever thought I would. I tried I hold the tears back. But Then, I began thinking about my mother. She didn't even show up...too busy. That's always her excuse. I tried to quit thinking so much.

Stacie took Donald's arm and they began to walk down the aisle outside.

I heard the wedding music start and my butterflies went crazy.

"You ready? " Randy smiled. I couldn't talk, I only nodded yes.

We began to walk out of the house and I took a deep breath and looked up from the ground.

I seen Jesse at the end of the aisle. Stacie was right. I got lost in his gaze and the butterflies were gone. Jesse thanked his dad and took my hand in his. He gave me a small wink. I thought my knees were going to buckle underneath me.

The Preacher began the process.

"Jesse, you may speak your vows now"

Jesse smiled and began," Beca, I am going to keep this short and sweet just like you requested." I smiled and the audience laughed,"I love you. I've loved you since the moment I sang to you freshman year."

I laughed as I remembered Jesse in his parent's car singing and playing air guitar.

"I have loved you since you stalked me at the radio station"

I busted out laughing and the audience did too.

"I've loved you since day one. No matter how many internships we do together, no matter how many singing competitions we rival at, no matter how many times you get arrested...I'll always love you. And, standing here about to make you my wife..." He began tearing up," you have made me the happiest man in the world."

I couldn't help it but, I kissed him. I was so excited to see him after two days. And, secretly I loved when he gets all touchy feely.

"Hey. Hey. We haven't gotten to that part yet." The preacher laughed," Beca, you may say your vows now."

I smiled at Jesse" your such a nerd."

Jesse started laughing at me.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to please or even get along with but, some how , some reason you love me. And, for that I love you. You take care of me, and now, it is my turn to take care of you. This is such a scary step for me...but I am glad it is with you. I know you won't let me fall. I love you Jesse and I can only pray that The Lord will allow us many years together"

We placed the rings on each other's finger.

"Now, you may kiss" the preacher laughed

Jesse pulled me close and kissed my lips hard. Bumper and Amy hooted and hollered. It was an extremely inappropriate kiss to have in front of a preacher, and his parents. But, I could care less at this moment.

"I love you Bec" he whispered as we walked back into the house

"I love you too Jess"

We ate and danced at our reception.

"I'd like to make a toast to my beautiful wife, Beca. ..." Jesse took the stage with a microphone in hand

"Oh god. Kill me now. " I mumbled as I place my head in my palms

"Oooooooh. La la. He's going to sing to you. " Stacie smiled and laughed

The band began playing Ed Sheeran's Kiss me.

I knew the song automatically, it is our song.

Jesse began singing the song.

He began on the stage but, by the end of the song he was sitting at the table next to me.

When the song was over Donald took the microphone and began rapping to the Cupid's shuffle song.

"That was beautiful. " I whispered in between our lips. He kissed me," I knew you'd like it."

Everyone was drinking and doing the Cupid shuffle on the dance floor;

Around midnight everyone started to pack up and leave. We had decided against a honeymoon because we are saving every penny for LA, besides Jesse and I practically live at the cabin when school is out.

"See you in a few days!" Amy shouted as she dragged Bumper out the door.

Jesse closed the door and locked it.

He gave me a mischievous smile and started walking towards me. I laughed and ran up the stairs. I could hear him chase me.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE WEDDING!


	15. Graduation Day

**January**

"Do you want to live at the Treble house?" Jesse asked as he pulled me close and set his box of items down.

"No I don't want to live here. It smells...like boy. And it's dirty!" I said responded

He pressed my body against his and I could feel his heart beat.

"But, I can't sleep without you. Really. I can't." He explained

"I know...me either."

He hugged me," so that's a yes!"

"Umm, no. We will switch houses every other day." I suggested

"Or, we can get a co-Ed dorm, if there is any left." He smiled at me

"No. I don't want I move. We will be graduating in 4 months, and I don't want to leave the girls."

"Fine, Beca. We will switch every other day."

I kissed Jesse bye and went to the Bella house.

Jayne and Rose about trampled me as I walked inside.

"Will you give us tips on how to pick the right girls for next year?" Jayne begged

"Just go with your heart. If you like her, pick her."

I kind of felt bad for Jayne and Rose. They will be only two Bellas at Barden and they will have to fill 8 spots.

That is serious pressure.

"So, ACA bitches... Lets discuss our life after college" Amy patted the seat next her. Stacie smiled took the seat.

"I got offered a job at Bromton's Dance Studio. Starting August I will be the new Choreographer." Stacie said as Dylan came running up to her," and, of course raising this little man" she added

"I have an internship with a book publisher in New York. " Cynthia Rose shrugged

"I am moving to LA...and I've been offered a teaching position at the local college. I'll be teaching choir, and theater" Amy smile at us all

"Ohh, moving to LA to be with Bummmmperrr" Stacie picked on Amy. Amy rolled her eyes,"Beca?"

"Oh, I have internship with a record company in LA. " I hadn't share this information with anyone but, Jesse.

"Which company?" Amy asked

"Seacrest Records"

"Oh yea? That is the record company Bumper works for."

"That's cool. Maybe I'll get to work with him"

"Lilly?" I asked

"I'm going to work with the YMCA community club. Taking care of kids."

"You like kids?!" We all yelled at Lilly at the same time

"I like to eat little children." Lily gave her best evil laughter

We stayed up all night talking about our significant others and our future plans.

**Graduation day**

Jesse was standing behind me in the graduation line.

I smiled and turned to face the person in front of me.

"One day I am standing beside a yellow taxi cab listening to a boy sing and act stupid and now I am married to that stupid boy and graduating college" I said and started laughing

"You love me!" Jesse hugged me

The dean began calling names.

"Rebecca Swanson" The dean said

I took a deep breath and walked across the stage. The dean shook my hand and whispered," Congratulations. Your father would be proud!"

"Thank you" I whispered back and walked of the stage.

I waited for Jesse after graduation and we meet the Bellas and Trebles at The Bella house.

"One last college hoorah!" Amy yelled as she turned the music up and chugged a red cup full of beer.

I grabbed a red cup and Jesse pulled me close to him and started dancing slowly.

"Two more days Beca. And we will be in London. " Jesse whispered as he hugged me

"I know, Jess. I'm really excited" I stopped dancing and looked at him,"what do you say...we go celebrate graduation?"

I wiggled my eyebrows and gave him a small wink.

"I don't know why we are still standing here," he grabbed my hand and began dragging me upstairs.

I laughed and gladly followed.


	16. Personal Note

**Hey guys!**

**just wanted to thank you for reading and I'm sorry I am having to rush the story. **

**I know how it is to be totally into a story and the author never updates! It drives me crazy! Therefore, I am sorry I am rushing it but, at least you will have the ending. So, yay! **

**Okay, there will be maybe ...two or three more chapters and then at the end I'll post a epilogue, that takes place 10 years after college. **

**Yay! **


	17. ICCAs

ICCAs

****Going to put multiple small chapters inside this one chapter. ****

"Did you feel that?!" Chole gasped as she grabbed my hand

"It's just turbulence." I explained as I pointed out the small airplane window at the clouds

"Pull it together. Sheesh. " Aubrey scolded from behind our seat

"I am going to get a little drunk and then, I'm going to sleep" Chole stopped one of the flight attendants

After what felt like forever we finally arrive to London, England.

We hurried to the hotel.

"We have all day to tour and the competition starts tomorrow. Have fun! Don't get lost!" I said to the Bellas as they exited the room

Aubrey, Chole, Amy and Bumper all tagged along with Jesse and I.

We went to the London Eye first. Amy screamed at the top of her lungs when the ride stopped at the top. After that moment we decided to stay on the ground.

We rode the double-decker Bus all through the city.

It was one of the best days of my life.

The next day we began the ICCA competition. The Bellas and the Trebles both advanced to the semi finals. We made friends with a A nice blonde girl named, Perrie and a dark-haired boy named, George. They are members of the England A capella group and they were extremely talented.

**Championships**

All the Bellas and Trebles stood in front of the huge stage...waiting for the announcer to tell us the winners.

"Third place goes tooooo...The Barden Treble Makers from America!"

Jesse and Bumper ran to the stage to accept the money and trophy.

"Second place goes to...The Barden Bellas from America!"

Amy and I ran up to the stage and collected our prizes. Yes! Now the Bellas can buy their own bus for competitions.

If neither of us it first place then who did?

"And, making their mum pride...first place goes to, The Yorkshire Pickets!"

Perrie and George ran to the stage and hugged everyone.

Later that night, All the Bellas and Trebles began packing our bags.

"Remind me again why we are leaving at midnight instead of the morning.." I said very dull as I wheeled my suitcase next to Jesse's at the airport.

"It's cheaper." He laughed and hugged me.

I pushed his arms away and took off running to the bathroom.

"You alright Beca?" Chloe asked through the door

"Yea" I mumbled

"You've been puking for like, ten minutes .."

She sounded concerned so, I got myself together and tried to look decent.

"It must have been something I ate" I explained to Jesse as we boarded the plane

"Okay but, you're sitting at the aisle seat. " he laughed and switched seats with me, and it couldn't have happened soon enough.

The moment I stood up I switch I took off running to the rest room again.


	18. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

Once we arrived at the airport we hugged each other and went our separate ways.

Stacie and Donald were greeted by her parents and Dylan. And, Stacie was going to start her new career as a choreographer. She and Donald own a condo near campus.

Aubrey tackled her new boyfriend, Ryan. He was very handsome. He waited for her in his Marine dress blues. Aubrey never talked much about her personal life but, she looked extremely happy with him.

Chloe waited on a bench as a red-headed boy, Matt, came up and hugged her. Chloe and Matt run the church choir together.

Cynthia Rose and her girlfriend made up and they caught the very next flight to New York together.

Lilly and Benji practically skipped through the airport holding hands. Benji would follow Lilly to the end of the world and back.

Bumper invited Amy to come stay at his house, if she wanted to. After almost an hour long fight and every insult possible she gladly accepted.

Jesse and I gave the prize money to the new leaders and we boarded a plane to LA.

"Ready?" Jesse asked smiling

I had butterflies again and nodded

After a very short flight we arrive in LA and located the condo we bought on the Internet.

"I am so glad this looks like the pictures" I laughed as we toured the house.

We saved the money my dad left me and bought this condo. It was a very good plan and we still have money left over.

We organized our items and bought a couch from a local Wal-Mart.

"It's is unreal" Jesse wrapped his arm around my waist as we looked around the house.

I woke up around 2am and Jesse was snoring on the blow up mattress.

I rolled off the mattress very quickly so that I didn't wake him. I tiptoed to the upstairs restroom.

"Okay Beca. Just do it. " I said to myself as I eased the door open.

I took a deep breath and drug through my bag. Why the fuck did I through all of my bathroom supplies into one bag?! Why? Finally I found it. A small pink box,"Pregnancy Test"

I locked the door and opened the test and peed on it.

It was the most nervous Three minutes of my life!

I look down at the stick,"Pregnant"

"It's fine! It's fine! " I kept whispering to myself,"maybe I did it wrong"

I took the second test and it was the same result.

"Oh fuck. "

I put shoes on and went in the backyard and called the only person I could think of that might help.

Ring ring ring

"Umm...hello?" Suzanne's groggy voice picked up

"Sue? I'm sorry to call so late"

"No. No. Give me a second to go downstairs. "

I waited a moment until she started speaking again

"What's up Beca?"

"I'm pregnant. " I blurted and didn't think twice

"Yay! But, really that could have waited until morning. " she laughed

"Sue. I need help. I have been so worried about it and I finally took the test and ...how do I tell Jesse? What if he isn't happy about the baby? "

I had so many worries flying through my mind.

"Woah. You haven't told him yet? Aww Beca! Thanks for telling me first! But, I know Jesse and he has wanted kids his entire life. He will be excited and If he isn't...you tell him to call me. "

"Thanks Sue. I'm sorry it's so late I just needed some words of wisdom. Thank you"

I took a breath and hung up the phone.

I began thinking about Dylan when he was a born and how cute he was, and how attached Donald was to him. It brought a smile to my face.

I went in the kitchen and made breakfast. Around 5 am Jesse came into the kitchen. Probably because he smelled bacon.

"Man, your up early. " he smiled and took a piece of toast off my plate.

"Hey, there is plenty of toast on the counter. . ." I pointed

"But, I like eating your food" he laughed and took a piece of bacon.

"Well, I am eating or two now, so..." I smiled at him as I watched it register in his brain.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. What?!" He asked scrunching his brow

I only gave a smile and nodded. I took the pregnancy test out of my back pocket and gave it to him.

"There are 4 more where that one came from" I laughed

"Beca..." He sat next to me and put his hands on each side of my face,"I love you"

"I know that already. I laughed and sat the plate on the table,"are you excited?"

"Excited? I'm speechless. I'm excited. I'm nervous. I'm hungry. "

I cuddled up next to his side,"I love you Beca. And you are the perfect girl for me. I've waited all my life to find you and I did. Now, you are about to give me a child that I've always wanted...I am overjoyed. "

I could feel a tear drop hit my arm," hey, I'm pretty sure you helped with this child." I laughed and tried To ease the mood," and, your mom told me you would be excited "

"Aww man, you told my mom before you told me!"

"Sorry." I shrugged


	19. 9 Months Later

9 months Later

"Beca. Come up here and check the room out. " Jesse yelled from the top of the stairs

I walked into the nursery and it was beautiful. Painted yellow with little lion and tiger stickers on the wall. The white crib Jesse just put together.

"It looks good. " I kissed his lips softly

"I think baby Melodie will love it. " Jesse said as he put his hand on my belly.

Every time he touches or sings to the baby she kicks like she wants out to finally meet him.

"Jesse"

He kept organizing stuffed animals

"Jesse"

"Yea?" He finally said looking up at me

"I think we should go To the hospital, ...my water just broke"

"You sure?"

"What the hell do you mean am I sure? Yes. I am sure. " I snapped ," I'm sorry...yes I am sure" I said in a much softer voice

He laughed at me. He was used to my crazy mood swings by now. We gathered our bag and headed to the hospital.

Three hours later the baby was born.

"Melodie Glenna Swanson. 7lbs. born at 5:15pm March 1st. Born to: Jesse and Rebecca Swanson. ..that's my favorite part" Jesse smiled as he read the birth certificate aloud.

"What is your favorite part?" I asked as I held Melodie in my arms.

She wrapped her tiny hand around my finger.

"My favorite part is the fact that she is ours. "

Jesse kissed me and kissed the baby. "I love you both" he whispered

"Thank you Beca. For giving me this beautiful baby girl." Jesse said as he handed me a gift bag.

"Jesse. You really didn't have to buy me anything...she is your baby too "

"I know, but I love you and I wanted to. ..just open it"

He took the baby from me and I opened the black gift bag. A Pandora Bracelet.

"Thanks Jess"

Still holding the baby, He took a seat on the hospital bed next to me,"a music note charm..for the first day I sang to you and really the basis of our relationship. .. wedding cake charm for the day i married the best woman in the world. . .British flag charm, for our trip to England. A palm tree charm, for the day we moved to LA, a shiny pink charm, it will remind you of the day we found out we were having a baby girl, a baby carriage, for Miss Melodie..."

I listened as he explained the story behind each charm. It was a beautiful gift and very thoughtful.

"It's our life together...so far " Jesse explained but, never took his eyes off Melodie.

"I love it Jess. Thank you. " I put the bracelet on and gave him a kiss.,"Sorry you don't get a present. . . I didn't know this was a present occasion" I gave a weak smile and looked at the baby.

"Hey,..you gave me the best present. I could ever ask for. " he kissed me hard. The same kind of hard kiss that got us here.

"Umm! Excuse me, I am pretty sure that is what go you here to begin with! Geez. " Stacie laughed as she and Donald walked into the room

Jesse broke our kiss and I could feel my cheeks blush.

All of our friends came to visit and Jesse wouldn't let anyone hold her. Only Sue was allowed to hold the baby.

"Dude, I am not even going to ask you if I can hold her..I know what's going through your mind" Donald laughed and patted Jesse on the back. Jesse looked very grateful look for this.

"Come on Lil man" Donald held Dylan's hand and they left to go to the gift shop.

We packed our stuff up and headed home. I rode in the back with the baby. She was perfect. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

A cute little button nose, blue eyes, a little peach fuzz..perfection.

Next chapter will be placed 10 years later.

The 10 years later chapter will probably be a little long- FYI.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	20. 10 Years Later

10 Years Later

So, I wanted to catch you all up on the entire gang and I didn't know how to go about it. Therefore, I wrote the below story. I may add a 20 years later story or an alternative 10 years later story if you all are interested... Just let me know.

No promises it will happen soon though.

"Making you my music producer ...is one of the best things I've every done!" Bumper said when he walked out of the recording booth

"What can I say? We have a great team" I shrugged

Two years ago Jesse was employed with a big name company and was too overbearing and got fired. We had very hard times for a few months and He woke up one day and decided to open his own music label and Employed Bumper; from there Bumper employed all of us. I produce his music, Cynthia Rose writes the songs, Amy is his business manager, Donald does the beats, Benji sings back up, Stacie choreographs the music videos and Lilly watches all of our kids.

"Hey, you ready?" Jesse asked as he opened the studio door

"Yup, let's go. "

We drove the Lexus to Lilly and Benji's house.

"Lets see if we can pull the kids away without anyone crying!" Jesse laughed as we rang the door bell

"Don't hold your breath"

The kids love to stay with Lilly, and oddly enough Lilly enjoys them.

Jesse eased the door open and walked in. Lilly jumped out of the coat closet,"roarrrrr"

"Shit!"Jesse jumped and I started laughing

"Be very very quiet.. We are hunting children" Lilly whispered and held a small identical toddler on her back.

"Hey Miss Layla. " I smiled and winked at Lilly's small daughter," Where is Melodie, Shane, and Jack?" I asked

"Lets look...HERE!" Jesse said very suspenseful and opening the shower curtain in the bathroom.

"Ahhhh!" Two kids screamed

"Nope, I don't want you two" Jesse smiled and closed the curtain and the small boys giggled

"Hey, Your mom said she is on her way to pick you up" I said to Dylan and his younger brother, Talon.

"Thanks!" Dylan replied dragging his brother out if the shower.

"Damn. I wish our kids would get their shoes on BEFORE we got here. .. I'm going to master that trick one day" I said as I pointed under the bed

Jesse grabbed the child's feet and pulled him out from under the bed," Ah- Hah! Found one!"

"Hurry and grab it him before he escapes!" I laughed

"No! " Jack, our 7 year old son yelled," now I lost...thanks a lot!" He said sarcastically

"Where is Shane and Melodie?" Jesse asked laughing at Jack pouting

"I'm not telling you. "

Jesse, Jack, and I walked into Lilly and Benji's son, Kyle's room.

There was a very obvious body in between the mattress and box springs.

"I wonder who this is.." I said tickling the side

"It's me!" BJ laughed and his brother came from under the bed.

"Aw. Man... It is just Bumper JR. and Andy. Wrong kids again." I shrugged to Jesse.

Amy always joked that she was going to name one of her kids Bumper Jr just so, she can call him BJ.

"Hey, I'll give you a dollar if you tell me where Melodie is." Jesse said to BJ and Andy

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll take your dollar! Follow me" Jack yanked the dollar out of Jesse's hand and led us to the nursery.

"Beca. This huge pile of stuffed animals looks pretty soft ... I think we should lay on it" Jesse said loud enough for Melodie to hear

The pile of stuffed animals started giggling. Jesse and Jack laid on the toys.

"Okay! You found Us!" Melodie popped her head out and our 2 year old, Shane copied her.

Melodie, aka: Trouble Maker, looks just like Abby and Sue. She definitely had my attitude and 100% daddy's girl.

Jack, aka: Jesse Jr. looks just like a small Jesse. He is very mellow like Jesse too.

Shane, aka:baby. is my mini clone. We haven't figured out who he acts like yet, but he is a happy boy.

"Do I know you?" Jesse asked the cute brown haired girl. Shane crawled out if the pile and walked to me.

"Daddy!" She yelled in response

"Oh, yea...I remember you now, Melanie? Mary? What was it?"

"Melodie!" Jack laughed and helped Jess

"Do you know a Melodie?" Jesse asked me and I shook my head no.

"Who is this kid?" I asked pointing at Jack

"Momma!"

Jesse and I laughed but, the kids didn't.

"Okay, Johnny and Melinda, go find your shoes. We have to go soon." Jesse said helping them out of the toy pile

"It's...Mel. O. Deeeee" she said sounding out her name

"He gave me a dollar to find you." Jack said smiling and waving his dollar.

She turned and looked at Jesse with shock written all over her face.

He can't say no to her. If she breaks every widow in our house Jesse will pat her on the back and say, there, there honey.

I pulled a dollar out and gave it to her,"one dollar. And you put your shoes on and be ready to go in five minutes. ..got. It?" I asked and she nodded and skipped away.

"You're the cheapest kid I have. " Jesse tickled Shane as he walked past

We loaded the kids in the car and began driving to the beach.

Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas came on the radio.

Jesse looked at me and started laughing. He began singing, Melodie joined him and told Jack to take the air guitar solo. Shane sat in his car seat dancing.

I looked at each one of our kids and how musical they are...I was proud. I smiled at Jesse.

"Your version was pretty good but, I think I like this version better" I held his hand and kissed his cheek

"Me too Bec. Me too"

First! Shout out to Ester Dean AKA Cynthia Rose. For those of you that don't know, she is a real fly song writer too. Check her songs out!

Next, Oh. My. Gosh.

I am done! I wanted to say a final word.

Thank you for reading my silly stories. Thank you for reviewing and making suggestions. I love Beca and Jesse and I love the entire Pitch Perfect movie to be honest.

I am sorry I rushed it but, I am having a baby soon and I need to put time into that rather than my fan fiction obsession. :)

I want you to know one day I may write again. . . Maybe tomorrow... Maybe next year. I'll write as I have time.

But, I promise. I will not start a story and leave you hanging ! Lol

So, long my dedicated reviewers!

And, please note one last time: I do not own Pitch Perfect, characters, songs, movies or etc mentioned in this story.

**THANK YOU**


End file.
